bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Troll Manifestation
"The Troll Manifestation" is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in February 5, 2015. Summary Sheldon and Leonard publish a paper based upon an idea by Leonard which is widely accepted except for comments by one internet troll. The girls start perusing embarrassing things from their pasts like Penny's gorilla movie, Bernadette's beauty pageant days and a fan-fiction story written by Amy involving her and Sheldon. Extended Plot While Penny and Leonard are eating dinner together, Penny asks about his on-going work with the particle detector. Leonard is impressed though Penny did write it down on a napkin from a previous day's discussion. Their talk gives Leonard an idea and he runs off to discuss it with Sheldon. Working on Leonard's idea, Sheldon thinks that Leonard has something. Sheldon is really impressed and gives Leonard a sticker with a kitty on it. Even though Leonard is defensive that he is not a pre-schooler, he does take the sticker since it's one of the few compliments Sheldon has ever given him. Later that night, Sheldon has finished a paper on their work. First Leonard wonders why Sheldon wrote a paper about his idea. Sheldon says that it is their idea since he did help him with it. Leonard thinks that the paper is good and together they both click the mouse to post it on the internet. The girls are getting together for movie night. Amy and Bernadette want to watch Penny's gorilla movie. Penny doesn't, but they do find it and start to watch it. Five seconds in, and Bernadette knows this is going to be a train wreck. Raj and Howard have some great news, that the paper is getting a lot of great comments except for one person named "GeneralRelativity" who makes some harsh comments. At first Leonard tells Sheldon to ignore that one person until he makes some more cracks about Leonard and Sheldon. Penny is suffering through watching her movie until she finally turns it off. Then Penny then digs up a video of an adorable little Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski campaigning for Miss California Quiznos in 1999. Bernadette is horrified while Amy wants her to play it again. In the apartment, they have not found any more comments from "GeneralRelativity", so Sheldon comments that they are both professionals, they stand behind their paper and his mother. Bernadette is embarrassed about her beauty pageant past and then blurts out that Amy writes "Little House on the Prairie" fan fiction that includes herself and Sheldon. Penny finds it and start read about a guy named Cooper travelling back in time and meeting a woman named Amelia. Still discussing the disparaging comments, they wonder why the guy hasn't responded and then Sheldon gets an internet video call. Sheldon freaks out and slams his computer shut not talking the call. Penny and Bernadette are having a good time reading Amy's story. They get excited reading about how Amelia is reacting to the man from the future named Cooper as they start to flirt. The guys decide to confront this troll, while Sheldon wonders what this guy has accomplished in his life. They return the call and found out that it was Professor Hawking. When asked if he didn't like their paper, he admits that after forty years in a wheelchair one gets bored. Leonard and Sheldon are so glad that Hawking likes their work and even Howard has to admit it's pretty cool. Still reading Amy's story, Amelia is helping Cooper fix his time machine. He's about to leave and then admits that there is no future without her. As he reaches for her, Leonard runs in with his exciting news that Professor Hawking liked their paper. Penny and Bernie shout at him, "GET OUT!" Finally, Cooper and Amelia (Sheldon and Amy) are seen with Cooper being bathed by Amelia. Penny can't stop reading the story even in bed with Leonard. As Amelia starts to sponge off Cooper, Leonard gets weirded out and turns over to go to sleep. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the internet troll {a person who sows discord on the Internet by starting arguments or upsetting people] that makes disparaging comments on Leonard and Sheldon's research paper. *Taping date: January 20, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on February, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Professor Stephen Hawking again appears on this episode. *Bernadette used to appear in beauty pageants. *Amy writes Little House on the Prairie fan fiction stories. *Penny's horrible movie "Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill" was completed and is at least available on the Internet. *In Amy's fan fiction, Amelia is bathing Sheldon like Sheldon did for her in "The Fish Guts Displacement". * This episode shows that Amy is a good fan fiction writer and that Penny and Bernadette are crazy fan girls. * This episode was filmed after "The Comic Book Store Regeneration" to connect the two episodes that deals with the death of Howard's mother. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Scav11.jpg|Where's the troll? References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MichyGeary Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Howardette Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Penny has a job Category:The Big Bang Theory